Energy Constructs
The power to create/generate constructs from various pure energy. Sub-power of Energy Manipulation. Variation of Constructs Creation and Elemental Constructs. Also Called *Ergokinetic Constructs *Energy Craftsmanship *Energy Weapon Creation Capabilities Users can turn energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. Applications A user can create any item they have seen or can imagine and have a good idea of how it functions. A short list of possibilities includes: * Animating the energy for various purposes. * Appendages ** Energy Limb Generation ** Energy Wing Manifestation * Armors * Barriers ** Energy Shield Construction ** Energy Wall Generation * Building Creation ** Fortifications * Duplicates of oneself. * Golems ** Entities * Platforms * Restrains * Vehicles ** Energy Web Creation * Weapons ** Energy Bow Construction ** Energy Whip Generation ** Ergokinetic Blade Construction ** Natural Weaponry *** Energy Spike Protrusion *** Ergokinetic Claws Variations *Aura Constructs *Cold Constructs *Dark Energy Constructs *Ectokinetic Constructs *Electrical Constructs *Healing Energy Constructs *Heat Constructs *Kinetic Constructs *Light Energy Constructs *Photokinetic Constructs *Plasma Constructs *Psychic Constructs *Pyrokinetic Constructs *Spark Constructs *Thermokinetic Constructs Associations *Constructs Creation *Elemental Constructs *Energy Manipulation Limitations * May be unable to create energy, is limited to shaping from already existing sources. * Construct structural strength may be limited by the users will. * In most cases, constructs will return back into their original state if the User becomes unconscious, leaves the proximity or otherwise loses contact/control of the item. * May be limited on how complicated constructs they can create (ie. no/limited amount of moving parts). * User's imagination, less creative usually means they can only make simplified constructs, such as geometric shapes and stick figures. Advanced practitioners can make exact replicas of anything they think of. * Can be broken if the amount of force that is applied is greater than the amount the user's imagination can produce. * If the construct takes too much damage it may be difficult to maintain and can break, especially if the user has problems with maintaining focus. * Constructs that are solely used as defensive armor may have their own natural weaknesses. Known Users Known Items *Lantern Power Rings (DC Comics) *Quantum Bands (Marvel Comics) *Pika Pika no Mi (One Piece) *Meteor (Paw Patrol) Gallery Eli Pandarus Magical Constructs (American Dragon).gif|Eli Excelsior Pandarus (American Dragon: Jake Long) Gwen-Tennyson-Wallpaper.jpg|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) Charmcaster beam.jpg|Charmcaster (Ben 10) Sunny_reveals_her_powers.png|Sunny (Ben 10) Verdona's Mana Energy.jpg|Verdona (Ben 10) Fullsizeoutput 5e.jpeg|Omniverse Kevin (Ben 10: Omniverse) Shock Rock.jpeg|Shock Rock (Ben 10 Reboot) Ratdemonglen.jpg|Rat Demon (Charmed) creates a ring of energy. Energy_Magic_Rennek.png|Rennek (Charmed) creates chains and a sword out of dark energy. Energy Constructs by Green Lantern and Effigy.JPG|Green Lantern Vs. Effigy (DC Comics) File:Lantern_Rings.png|The Lantern Power Rings (DC Comics) Raven Shield.jpg|Raven (DC Comics) Sodom.gif|Meredy (Fairy Tail) can create blades from her faith. TheGamerRope.jpg|Han Jee-Han (The Gamer) creating a rope out of Mana. Superman X.jpg|Superman X (Legion of Super-Heroes) File:X-Men Vol 1 202 page 0 Carmella Unuscione (Earth-616).jpg|Carmella Unuscione (Marvel Comics) with Energy Armor. File:Hisako_Ichiki_Armor_astonishing_x_men_vol_3_21_textless_super.jpg|Hisako Ichiki/Armor (Marvel Comics) and her Exoskeleton. Quasar.jpeg|Quasar (Marvel Comics) Rarity_as_Radiance_ID_S04E06.png|Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), as Radiance. Kizaru Ama no Murakumo.gif|Admiral Borsalino/Kizaru (One Piece) forming his Ama no Murakumo, a blade of Light... File:02.jpg|Shiv (Static Shock) crafting an energy blade. Shaka (Saint Seiya).jpg|Shaka (Saint Seiya) constructing energy in his hand. Kuwabara Spirit Sword.gif|Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) producing his Spirit Sword. Robin whistle energy Construction.jpg|Robin (Teen Titans go) with whistling powers 1570376598087-1444189019.jpg|Starchild KISS (Scooby-Doo and Kiss Rock and Roll Mystery) Green Lantern Energy Hand.gif|Hal Jordan//Green Lantern (Injustice series) creates a solid hand out of willpower energy. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Energy Powers Category:Constructs Category:Generation Category:Creation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries